


them; konobokuaka

by konogii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokukono, KonoBokuAka, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other, akakono, haikyuu rarepair, konoaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konogii/pseuds/konogii
Summary: i also had this posted on wattpad- so i'm not stealing TvT
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Konoha Akinori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	them; konobokuaka

**Author's Note:**

> i also had this posted on wattpad- so i'm not stealing TvT

You could say Akaashi Keiji was a quiet boy. Ask anyone. His mother, his classmates, teachers, and they would all say that he's... quiet. Keiji liked his private time. He was well reserved and almost always calm.

He enjoyed walks alone, studying in the library, and occasionally watching a movie with his mother. His father didn't come home often due to work, and even if he did, Keiji would still be the same Keiji.

The Akaashi family was worried that their son might be a little too quiet, so they enrolled him in volleyball in middle school.

"Keiji, how was volleyball tryouts?" his father asked, hoping he would show just a little enthusiasm.

"It was good," he answered simply. "I'm setter."

It wasn't the kind of enthusiasm he was looking for, but it was a start. So they made him do volleyball throughout middle school, and he could choose whether or not he would continue in high school.

When the time came around, they were expecting he wouldn't continue, but they were completely shocked when they heard what their son had to say.

"Mom, I want to do volleyball." He said coming home from the first day of school.

His mother blinked in surprise. "Really? That's amazing, Keiji! You'll be so great! What made you decide?"

Avoiding his mothers' eyes, he looked down at the floor. "It's sort of a selfish reason..."

"Honey, you can tell me. Is it the manager? Is she cute?" His mother prodded.

His stomach felt tight and twisted. Keiji closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and faced his mother. "Ma... I'm..."

* * *

"He joined because he's _gay_ ** _and_** _poly_?!" Keiji could hear his father outside his room with his mother. "No son of mine is going to be... one of those... freaks!"

"Ryota... he can hear you," he could hear his mothers' soft voice.

At that moment, Keiji stepped out to face his parents. He closed the door behind him and looked at his father in the eyes.

"Father, I understand why you're feeling this way... but can't you see? I'm happy like this," he told them with a shrug.

  
  


His parents looked at each other and sighed. His father pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered to himself. "Well, you're still my son. Who you love doesn't change that."

Keiji looked genuinely happy, the first time his parents have ever seen him extremely happy was that time. He looked like a puppy, big eyes, and a wide smile.

His father ruffled his hair. "Just because you like boys and you're polyamory, doesn't mean you get to slack off during school, got it?"

The smile their son gave them was the brightest thing in the world. Honestly, they didn't care if he liked boys or not, just as long as their son was still smiling.

* * *

When Keiji came home with those boys, their hearts melted. They could completely understand why Keiji loved them.

Though one of them was loud, moody, and gave them constant headaches, there was no denying that he had brought out the best in their son. The other was calmer, though not the _calmest_ , he made Keiji laugh, he was quite attractive and witty.

"Are these your boyfriends, Keiji?" his mother asked, examining the two other boys.

One was muscular if they must say. He had wild hair, he looked slightly intimidating, and a blinding smile. The other, shorter and had a thinner build, hair combed neatly with a fringe in the middle, narrow eyes, and a sweet warmth to him.

"Y-yeah..." he answered with a smile.

His father muttered to himself, a hobby I suppose. He walked over to the tall boy and looked down at him.

He pushed up his glasses and frowned. "What is your name, boy...?"

Keiji sighed and looked at his father as if saying _'please don't hurt his feelings, he's very delicate'_

"My name is Bokuto Kotarou, sir." The boy answered.

"How much do you love my son?"

"More than the feeling of spiking a clean ball past a wall of blockers and hearing the cheers from the crowd! Hey hey hey!"

Akaashi Ryota raised a brow. "You play volleyball?"

Bokuto nodded with a grin.

Ryota nodded and then walked over to the smaller one. "And who might you be?"

The boy straightened up and smiled. "My name is Konoha Akinori."

"How much do you love my son?"

"Sir, I'd honestly go to the ends of the world for Keiji." Konoha slid a small wink over to Akaashi.

"Dad, I really love them. Bokuto may be a gigantic idiot, but he always finds a way to cheer me up. I really love everything about him, even his owl hair. Konoha is amazing too. He's been really helpful in my times of need and I feel like he will always be there. I love them both so much, so please don't take them away from me."

In the end, the Akaashi's gave Bokuto and Konoha their blessing to be Keiji's boyfriends.

* * *

Akaashi turned over to feel an arm pressed against him. He shifted his leg the other way and felt another body on the other side. The two figures, squishing Akaashi, put an arm around him.

He sat up, covering his front with a small portion of the blanket. Konoha rubbed his eyes and sat up to meet Akaashi's Bokuto then grinned widely and woke up along with them.

"It's a bit early for you. What's wrong, babe?" Konoha wrapped his arms around one of his boyfriends and held the other's hand.

Akaashi shook his head and smiled softly. "Oh, it's nothing, loves. I was just reminiscing." Konoha grinned and planted a kiss on Akaashi's cheek and then slid over to Bokuto and kissed him as well.

"We should get going, babes. It's our wedding day tomorrow, after all. I really thought it would take a lifetime to get your parents' blessing, Keiji." Bokuto chuckled. "Let me sleep some more," Konoha said, hiding back under the covers.

"Can I spoon you?" Akaashi asked, already pulling his legs over the latter. "Hey! Me too!" Bokuto wanted to join in, and he spooned Akaashi, rubbing his sock-covered foot over Akaashi's ankle.

"Bokuto... must you be so loud in the morning?" Konoha groaned. "I'll show you who's gonna be loud later," Bokuto whispered.

Keiji laughed at his boyfriends and fell back to sleep in between the two loves of his life.

_"cus when we jumping its popping we jopping"_

also!! support nct 2020!! lets give them this win!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm really glad you're here! i just wanted to let you know that i'm super grateful for you! thank you so much fo reading this, and i hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it <3
> 
> feel free to tag me in any konobokuaka or konoaka fics ToT


End file.
